wccs_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogo Drafro
Ogo Drafro is a Tiefling bard and member of The Nutcrackers. An orphan from the streets of Westcliffe before being kidnapped by pirates, a vengeance-seeking Ogo has spent the last four years pursuing his once friend Malekith Bowie in the hopes of exacting his revenge. Backstory Ogo Drafro grew up on the salt-licked streets of Westcliffe, a Tiefling orphan of unknown origins and seemingly hopeless prospects. He begged for scraps and copper pieces, learning to steal and deceive from an early age in order to survive. It was during the first year of the reign of King Lucien IV that the city was sacked by seafaring raiders, taking advantage of the carnage unleashed by the return of Thordak to Albion and Westcliffe’s vulnerability due to a massive influx of refugees from the Dividing Plains. As the pirates raided and pillaged the city, Ogo noticed their ship remained unguarded, moored at the end of the Bay of Storms. In the midst of the chaos, seeing an opportunity to escape his miserable life and the bloodshed unfolding within the city, the boy ran to the ship in desperation and climbed aboard. Ogo stowed away on the ship, unbeknownst to the pirates, and sought refuge in the opulent Captain’s quarters, where he hid underneath a desk for the duration of the raid. Once the bloodshed had ended, and pillars of smoke twirled from the distant fires that dotted the coastline, the raiders returned to their ship with gilded trinkets stuffed into sacks and hoards of slaves in iron chains. Ogo could hear them walking around outside of the quarters, and in a moment of shear panic he hatched a plan to leave the moment they docked at another town. For two days Ogo hid amongst the pirates, scavenging food and hiding in shadows, until they finally docked at another town for the night. He gathered his things, gleaning whatever he could from the riches within the cabin in preparation for a new life in the new town. As Ogo was about to leave he felt a sharp pain in the nape of his neck. He froze, the cool metal piercing the skin ever so slightly. The presence behind him chuckled. Ogo turned to see the captain of the ship glaring at Ogo with an insane smile crawling across his face. He jerked backwards as he raised his hands in surrender, knocking the table over as he stumbled back in fear. As the captain advanced, Ogo fell to his knees, pleading for his life beneath the sword. The captain let out a final manic chuckle as he lifted the sword ready to strike Ogo down. The boy, overcome with fear, desperately begged the Captain to hear one final proposition. The charisma of the young boy, even in a moment of shear terror, surprised the Captain, who lowered his sword to listen Ogo’s plea. The boy proposed that he would clean the ship every day, in exchange for his life. The Captain smiled, nodded, scratched his thick beard and said in a thick Exandrian accent “Well this ship is quite filthy”. He reached out a hand to Ogo, lifting him from the floor and shaking it firmly to seal their arrangement. The pirate introduced himself as Captain Grimmel, the legendary scourge of the Lucidian Sea. With death constantly hanging over his head like a dark shroud, Ogo became swiftly attuned to the crews ways where he became more charismatic and confident. One day, with Ogo swabbing the decks as usual, the ship was moored off the coast of Nicodranas. He was interrupted from his work by the sounds of clanging steel and haunting screams- the crew had returned from another raid. As Ogo climbed from beneath the bowels of ship and onto the deck to see what treasures the pirates had stolen this time, he spotted a small human boy, around his age, swathed in iron chains. One of the pirates had thrown the boy on the floor, handed him a broom and spat at him to “sweep up or else”. Once the ship returned to the open ocean, and the pirates had cooled from their bloodlust and returned below deck, Ogo introduced himself to the boy, who introduced himself as Malekith Bowie. Over the following decade both Ogo and Malekith became friends. Eventually both Ogo and Malekith became true members of the crew and began to accompany Captain Grimmel and his band of bloodthirsty raiders on their raids, taking a cut of the riches gained from the burning and pillaging of coastal towns across Tyria. One fateful day Captain Grimmel ordered the crew to assemble in the centre of the ship to discuss the details of their upcoming job. He explained that he had obtained an information about an Elvish cargo vessel, bound for the free port city of Kovir, carrying priceless artefacts that would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams. The Scorchers Emerald, as well as The Abyssal Topaz were ancient gems said to have magical properties. It was said that the either the emerald had the ability to connect the user to a deity granting them magical abilities as would the topaz to a separate deity. Captain Grimmel explained about how the gems were on board the vessel and, once taken, would be delivered to a mysterious buyer in Lionsgate after the heist for a hefty amount of gold. This all caught the attention of Ogo. That night, Ogo met with Malekith and pressured him into helping him steal the gems after the heist and using their power to take control of the ship and its treasures, out of spite for Captain Grimmel. Malekith was originally hesitant about the plan but eventually he agreed. On the day of the heist, Captain Grimmel’s ship shadowed the cargo ship from the dock of Mistwatch, where the gems had been loaded aboard, until the two ships were so far out to sea that no land was visible. As Grimmel barked the order to board, the ship slammed into the side of the cargo vessel, its forward ram punching a hole in the side of the hull. The crew, along with Ogo and Malekith, leapt onto the ship and began their reign of terror. The crew of the cargo vessel fought valiantly, but the elves were no match for the brutality of the pirates. Once the fighting had ceased and the crew lay slain and sundered across the blood-slicked deck, Captain Grimmel emerged from the cargo hold with the gems in a satchel, raising it overhead in victory as the crew cheered. Returning to their ship, the band of raiders set sail for the capital of Lionsgate to offload their spoils. Ogo distracted Captain Grimmel with a clever lie, confiding in him “I think there’s something wrong with the treasure storage compartments because they won’t close properly”, to which Grimmel's eyes widened out of fear of losing his precious treasure to greedy crew members and they both hastily made their way below deck. Meanwhile Malekith had snuck into the Captain’s quarters to steal The Abyssal Topaz. By the time Captain Grimmel realised he had been deceived, it was already too late. As he turned to Ogo with that same glint of manic malice he had seen on his first day aboard the ship, a thunderous boom rocked the ship. Both Ogo and Captain Grimmel made their above deck to see Malekith with the Topaz in hand, surrounded by dead crew members, their bodies torn apart by the power of the gem. Grimmel immediately drew his sword and charged Malekith, who turned and with a wave of his hand created a momentous blast of energy, instantly breaking Captain Grimmel’s neck. As his lifeless body hit the deck, Ogo announced to the remaining crew members “This ship is now under the control of myself and Malekith”. The crew, seeing their Captain torn asunder, begrudgingly dropped their weapons and fell to their knees. After a moment of silence, Malekith stirred and glared directly at Ogo. “Actually, on second thought, I don’t think I like sharing my prize”. Ogo’s eyes widened as Malekith prepared to strike, his gaze fixed intently on Ogo. Ogo ran for his life as Malekith massacred the remaining crew members with energy blasts. He grabbed The Scorchers Emerald in the chaos from Grimmel’s satchel and communicated with the deity connected to the gem pleading for his life to be saved. Ogo then prepared to board a life boat, Malekith spotted him and unleashed a final a blast after him, destroying the small boat and rendering Ogo unconscious. Ogo hopelessly drifted in the Lucidian Sea for what seemed like days, clinging to the floating debris of his lifeboat until he finally struck land, awakening him from his slumber. As Ogo lay weak on the beach he picked himself up from the cold sand and limped towards the nearby town of Kymal, with The Scorchers Emerald as his only possession. He sought refuge in the inn, drowning his sorrows in mead with last of his gold, and it was then he pledged to find Malekith and destroy The Abyssal Topaz. Since then Ogo has spent 4 years searching for Malekith, to no avail.